


Breathing Him In, Breathing Him Out

by Chara (chrk)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Smoking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Quando i passi di He Cheng sul cemento grezzo annunciano il suo arrivo, Qiu non ha bisogno di voltare il capo.
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Breathing Him In, Breathing Him Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elodea91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elodea91/gifts).



> La storia è stata scritta per l’event di San Valentino del gruppo Facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/), con il prompt _“He Cheng e Qiu condividono una sigaretta... e forse non solo quella”_ di Ylenia.

È diventata un’abitudine quella di trovarsi sul terrazzo del parcheggio a fumare, quando è così tardi che se ne sono andati quasi tutti – a dormire, a scopare, a bere fino a non essere in grado di svolgere il proprio lavoro l’indomani.

La città sotto di loro si trascina stanca, incapace di fermarsi davvero, e il fumo della sigaretta continua ad andare verso l’alto. È tutto come al solito.

Quando i passi di He Cheng sul cemento grezzo annunciano il suo arrivo, Qiu non ha bisogno di voltare il capo per figurarsi la pelle lucida delle sue scarpe, la piega della stiratura dei suoi pantaloni – la cintura allacciata sul penultimo buco, il colletto ancora inamidato della camicia che nasconde solo metà della sua cicatrice e due bottoni aperti. Meno di cinque ore fa era solo uno, Qiu lo sa anche se lui cinque ore fa stava scarrozzando quell’adolescente piantagrane in giro per ogni discutibile buco di mondo.

He Cheng si lascia cadere coi gomiti sulla balaustra, una sigaretta spenta tra le dita pallide e la spalla troppo vicina alla sua – ne sentirebbe il calore, se la sua temperatura non fosse sempre così alta, e allora si chiede se sia He Cheng a sentire il suo. Qiu abbassa lo sguardo sul suo braccio tatuato, sulla cicatrice sottile che nessuno tranne He Cheng ha mai notato tra le righe dell’inchiostro. È in netto contrato con la stoffa pregiata degli abiti che gli sfiorano la pelle, con la sua presenza letale e sofisticata che però, a differenza di tutti gli altri, a lui non ha mai fatto paura. Anche questo è tutto come al solito.

He Cheng si lascia dondolare appena, sfiorandogli la spalla con la sua. “Sei dell’umore, oggi?” chiede, la voce bassa e leggera e lo sguardo perso forse in quel casino che ha spiegazzato il polsino della sua camicia inamidata. “Di scherzare con me, dico.”

Qiu sbuffa il fumo dalle labbra e piega il capo all’indietro per seguire il suo percorso. La sua bocca è dischiusa, la mandibola rilassata, e anche adesso non gli serve guardare He Cheng per sapere che ha quell’espressione in volto – quella che lo ringiovanisce di cinque anni e lo fa sembrare della stessa risma di suo fratello minore. Quella che non mostra mai, se non su quella terrazza di cemento armato quando i parcheggi sono ormai tutti vuoti – quando l’ultima telefonata esasperante con suo padre è vecchia almeno del giorno prima e tutti gli altri sono andati a dormire, a bere o a scopare.

“Mi hai mai visto scherzare?” gli chiede, la voce piatta ma non davvero, che potrebbe sembrare un po’ curiosa se non fosse abbinata alla sua faccia, e la cenere che cade giù dal decimo piano e si perde prima di raggiungere la stanchezza della città ai loro piedi.

He Cheng non risponde, ma stavolta quando si muove si appoggia di peso, inseguendo i residui di nicotina di Qiu con un cenno brusco del capo senza avere la minima intenzione di accendersi quella sigaretta per sé. Qiu inspira dell’altro fumo e poi stringe le labbra, abbassando il volto in cerca di quelle iridi grigie che sostengono il suo sguardo come per sfidarlo – sfidarlo a parlare di quello che sembrerebbe un momento di vulnerabilità, se solo non fosse abbinato alla sua faccia.

Qiu è bravo a dare a He Cheng quello che vuole, così espira, libera il fumo che si infrange contro quegli occhi socchiusi e la pelle pallida e le labbra sottili appena incurvate verso l’alto – così poco che non se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno, se fosse più lontano di così. He Cheng gli va incontro e inspira come se ne andasse della sua vita, e d’un tratto il fumo smette di andare verso l’alto. Qiu sente del freddo sulla lingua e sui denti quando He Cheng gli strappa via la nicotina e l’ossigeno dalla bocca, così intento nel suo scopo che l’unica cosa che sa, dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre ed essersi perso un millesimo di secondo di vita, è che il naso di He Cheng si scontra con il suo e sono così vicini— _così vicini_.

Un motore si accende da qualche parte non troppo lontana alle loro spalle, ed entrambi si irrigidiscono – Qiu sobbalza e deglutisce un’ondata di imbarazzo quando si accorge di aver quasi chiuso gli occhi, in attesa. Invece He Cheng è tornato a guardare la città, e il suo profilo regolare sembra perso un’altra volta nella giornata appena trascorsa, o in quella a venire. Come se gli ultimi secondi non fossero mai esistiti.

Qiu sente i fari di un’auto puntati contro il collo e le scapole, i freni che stridono in un’inversione frettolosa, e un attimo dopo le dita di He Cheng sono contro la sua bocca – l’indice sul labbro superiore, il medio sul labbro inferiore. Qiu lo guarda mentre gli sfila la sigaretta e tira un fiato profondo, il petto che si alza e il diaframma che dà tutto se stesso per stare al passo con il suo volere.

Gli occhi grigi di He Cheng non smettono mai di fissare i suoi, inchiodandolo sul posto con quel suo orgoglio feroce che lo caratterizza, e quando gli restituisce la sigaretta, lasciandogliela quasi cadere tra le dita, si è già voltato per andare via, una mano in tasca e gli occhi fissi sul prossimo obiettivo – non più su di lui, mai su di lui troppo a lungo. “Dovrai fartelo bastare, per un po’,” gli dice, ed è l’unico saluto che concede.

Qiu non è sicuro di capire cosa intenda, ma quando si porta la sigaretta alle labbra per un ultimo tiro la sente umida – allora sì, allora capisce. Ma non è sicuro che gli basti, riflette mentre fa cadere il mozzicone venti metri più in basso e si affanna alla ricerca di una calma che nessuno saprà mai che ha perso. Eppure, è tutto ciò che ha.

Quello, e la sigaretta ancora spenta che He Cheng ha lasciato per lui sulla balaustra del parcheggio.


End file.
